


BIrds and Butterflies

by AnonymousWriter15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Daminette, F/F, F/M, Ladybug Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, M/M, MariBat, Mariposa - Freeform, Misuse of Miraculous, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter15/pseuds/AnonymousWriter15
Summary: Marinette, as the future Guardian of the Miraculous, is tasked to retrieve the Ladybug and Peacock miraculous with the help of  Chat Noir, Queen Bee and other heroes. As the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, Marinette or Mariposa isn't able to be in battle and compensates by creating Champions.Now, 3 years later, with enough evidence to prove the identities of the villains, Marinette finds herself organizing a field trip to Gotham in order to seek help from its heroes.-0-0-0-0-0-0-Hello, i just recently entered this fandom. This was inspired by multiple people and the entire au will be more expplained in the first chapter. ENJOY!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just found out that kwamis cannot be filmed or pictured so i edited some thing.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had always been quite the enigma. Sure she’s kind-hearted, sweet, a natural leader and always so very helpful, but there’s always been this mysterious vibe surrounding her. Her classmates have tried to figure out what that is exactly but so far, only Chloe, Nino, Adrien, Kim, Max and Alix know. And it seems that they’ve actually known for a long time now.

When the group was asked about it, either one by one or all together, they’d just smile mysteriously and say, “Figure it out.” When Marinette is asked, she just easily evades the question.

Then Lila Rossi came in. She spun lies like a spider would spin webs. And everyone outside of Marinette’s group got caught up in it. Unfortunately, Alya, the person that proclaimed herself as Marinette’s best friend, was also caught into Lila’s web of lies. Just when Mari had been planning to tell her about her secret too. It truly had been quite a shame.

Although, due to Mari’s secretiveness, when Lila started to paint her as a bully, her other classmates found it believable. As such the class got divided into two groups, Marinette’s group which consisted of Adrien, Alix, Chloe, Kim, Max, and Nathaniel (the artist greatly doubts that Mari’s a bully). And Lila’s group which consisted the rest of the class. The fact that Miss Bustier was showing how incompetent of a teacher she was in situations like this wasn’t of any help at all. Even the principal was useless.

And if that wasn’t enough, on top of Mayura, Paris’ current villain, Paris received a new villain, Harley Quinn. And to their horror, she has the Ladybug Miraculous.

The only good thing that came off of this was that neither of the two villains seem to like the other. Due to that, more often than not, they’re the cause of each other’s downfall. Which made saving Paris easier for its heroes.

But after a year passed, it seems the two have started to team up. Mayura’s sentimonsters would now often accompany Harley Quinn in her schemes to retrieve the Black Cat Miraculous.

Which brings us to the mystery covering Marinette.

You see, it is a well-known fact in school that Marinette is adopted though by who? Only the principal and Marinette’s group of friends know. With the addition of Luka Couffaine and Kagami Tsurugi, new friends that Mari unsurprisingly made.

The secret was that Marinette was adopted by Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. She and Adrien have an exceedingly close sibling relationship. She’s loved by both of her parents, though Gabriel seems to favor her more because they’re both fashion designers. Not that Adrien has a problem with it, he was never really interested in the family business.

Anyway, Chloe was their childhood friend along with Nino, Kim and Alix. Max became friends with them after they were all assigned in the same class. Kagami and Luka were some new additions.

Now, the reason Marinette’s adoption was kept a secret was so she can walk around freely. Something Adrien wasn’t able to do much due to the press. Though with both Mari and Adrien’s insistence, Adrien was allowed to enter the same school as Mari, given that they keep their relationship a secret. For now.

The Agrestes had at least wanted to let Mari build her own fame and be of legal age before they introduce her to the public.

On top of that is a much, much more well-kept secret. The secret of the Miraculous Jewels. Or basically, the items that the heroes of Paris use to become the heroes.

Mayura had been the main reason that the Miraculous was being used again. The peacock miraculous was powerful in its own. It lets the holder bring to life inanimate objects and make them sentient based on the holder’s emotions. Those things are referred to sentimonsters.

Though according to Gabriel, as the former holder of the peacock miraculous, the jewel was broken due to the last battle of the previous users. At that time, Gabriel and Emilie themselves were holder of the peacock and butterfly, respectively.

Due to the last explosion of the battle, everyone had been blown away. Unfortunately, the peacock miraculous had been damaged and the explosion made Gabriel lose it. Meanwhile the ladybug miraculous was also lost in that battle since the villain had been quite close to taking off the earrings, the explosion further loosened it and the miraculous was lost.

Now, the new generation of miraculous holders are as goes. Adrien received the black cat miraculous and Chloe got the bee miraculous. As for Marinette, Fu said that she was a perfect Ladybug but since that miraculous was missing, they found another that fit her plenty well. The butterfly miraculous, much to Emilie’s delight.

It was common knowledge that Marinette is an amazing motivator and advice-giver. As such, the butterfly was a surprisingly perfect fit as well.

But of course, with the addition of Harley Quinn, those three aren’t always good enough to go against the villain’s luck. So when the need arises, new heroes will be chosen, albeit temporarily.

They are as follows; Nino with the turtle (Carapace), Alya with the fox (Rena Rougue), Luka with the snake (Viperion), Kagami with the dragon(Ryuko), Max with the horse (Pegase) and Kim with the monkey (Roi Singe).

Recently though, some heroes have been constantly showing up, namely; Ryuko and Viperion. And some never showed up again (*cough*Rena*cough*Rogue*cough*).

But Marinette was never the type to just sit in one place while her loved ones are risking their lives. Even if she creates as many Champions as she could, the worry never really ceases because by creating Champions, she’s also endangering those people. Though that is her thought process. Her Champions never actually complained about her or the danger. If anything, they thank her for listening to them and giving them advice.

Still, she wasn’t going to let Adrien and Chloe investigate on their own. So, she asks Max to help her investigate themselves and figure out the identities of Harley Quinn and Mayura. After all, with a broken miraculous in one hand, and a teenager with a miraculous in another, either one or both of them are bound to make a mistake and slip-up.

Anyway, going back. In the last 2 years Marinette and Max had accumulated a lot of evidences that leads them to her two main suspects.

Lila Rossi, the class’ manipulator, and Nathalie, Gabriel’s personal assistant.

Due to having the butterfly miraculous and some pointers and training from her own parents, Marinette can easily identify the emotions that people feel just from observing their facial expression, posture, actions, and listening to the tone of their voice.

With that in mind, every time that Gabriel is within Nathalie’s sights, despite her blank exterior, looking closely, Marinette can easily identify the love in her eyes. She also identified the hatred and jealousy oozing from Nathalie whenever Emilie was in her sight or with Gabriel.

It doesn’t take a genius to realize what was going on. But of course that’s not the only reason. It’s also the fact that Mayura’s sentimonsters are always after two specific persons only. It would either be someone that went against the Agrestes or Gabriel in general. Or the missus of the house, Emilie Agreste.

There was no mistaking it. Marinette had double checked and it was true. She also noticed how Nathalie was always gone when Mayura strikes, and how weak and sickly she looks after every fight. Which was probably the result of using a broken miraculous. And as the years went by, it was obvious how weaker Nathalie looked and how Mayura was less active.

As for Lila Rossi, Marinette had always suspected her. Because she arrived right after Harley Quinn debuted. The Italian had transferred in the middle of the year without a proper explanation. But according to what Max dug out, Lila seemed to have caused something major back in Italy. The event was hidden quite well. But not well enough to be hidden from Marinette and Max.

What they found would probably expose Lila once and for all. So they kept it for the time being.

Anyway, with Max’s help, they hacked all of the security cameras in Paris. Sneaky as she may seem, there is still a chance that a camera had caught Harley Quinn transforming back.

Unfortunately they didn’t find one that showed the villain turning back. BUT they did find one where after a flash of light from an alleyway, Lila emerges. For a moment she seemed to be angrily talking to someone before marching off. Since kwamis couldn't be seen in film or pictures, there was no way to tell if Lila was talking to the Ladybug kwami, Tikki. Fortunately, with their primary suspect chosen, Plagg was able to reunite with Tikki in between classes when Adrien was distracting Lila and confirm their suspect.

If that wasn’t enough evidence, then they didn’t know what could be enough.

But with that confirming their suspects, the only thing left to do was take back the peacock and ladybug miraculouses. Which, in retrospect, might just be the hardest thing to achieve.

As such, Master Fu suggested asking help from the other heroes. Specifically, from the Justice League. But with the Mayor of Paris strictly making sure that everything happening in Paris, stays in Paris, it was proving to be hard. Even Chloe or Audrey were unable to persuade the mayor. Apparently, he was concerned that tourists won’t come if they knew of the danger in Paris.

Due to this, Marinette finds herself organizing a field trip to Gotham. If she can’t get them to come to her, then she’ll have to come to them.


	2. A Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy OwO

Marinette breathed out evenly as she continued to meditate, her kwami on her head, mirroring her. They sat there in closed-off room where the only source of light is a giant window with butterfly carvings letting in the moonlight. White butterflies surrounded her, all of them on the ground. The silence was nice and peaceful. They were shielded from the outside world and they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“MARI!”

Too bad the outside world thinks otherwise.

Marinette and Nooroo simultaneously sighed as she stood up and turned to where the voice came from. The white butterflies fluttered around her, annoyed that their time with Mari was interrupted.

“Adri, do I have to remind you what happened the last time you barged in and interrupted meditation time?” Marinette asked as she walked over to her brother, who paled considerably at the thought.

“I’m sure he does, Maribug,” Chloe chimed in from behind the blonde boy. “No one could possibly forget the experience of being swarmed by a hundred angry butterflies. Even Gabriel Agreste looks spooked at the thought.”

Marinette had to laugh at that. “Oh yeah. Apparently dad has first-hand experience since he kept stealing mom to model for him back then.”

Chloe snorted. “Never thought I’d hear embarrassing stories of the Ice King.”

“Speaking of Dad,” Adrien interrupted and shoved his phone in front of Marinette’s face. “Look at what that man did, Mari!”

Marinette blinked at the sudden light before grabbing the phone. Her eyes widened upon seeing her dad’s post on Twitter.

“Oh my God,” she muttered.

Displayed on the screen was Gabriel Agreste’s recent post. It was a picture of Marinette, Emilie and Adrien in the kitchen. All of them were wearing aprons, covered in flour and laughing. The caption read: “Never thought I’d be this happy. And it’s all thanks to our sunshine.” #ILoveMyFamily #BestDaughterEver

“It’s unfair!” Adrien whined. “We haven’t agreed on how the reveal should go. And HE was the one to ban me from posting pictures. This is so not fair.” The blonde boy fumed.

Marinette smiled as she handed the phone back. “Has mom seen it yet?”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know but Aunt Audrey definitely did. She has reposted the tweet 10 times. All of them with death threats to dad.”

Chloe scowled. “Of course she would be mad. She’s wanted to brag about her favorite goddaughter for YEARS now. Uncle Gab is so dead.”

Marinette hummed. “Well there’s nothing else we can do but deal with damage control. Adri, set up the TV and connect it to Instagram, we’re going live. Chloe, please get some snacks from the kitchen, and I’ll go call our parents and try to calm down Auntie. We meet in the living room in 30 minutes.” The two blondes mock-saluted and ran off.

Once they were gone, Marinette sighed, tiredly. Her kwami nuzzled her cheek, comfortingly. “You okay, Marinette?”

The girl smiled, reassuringly and kissed his purple head. “Yes, Nooroo. I’m just curious why dad decided to reveal my relation to the family now,” she mused as she walked to her room, a few white butterflies trailing after her.

“Well, you said you were going to call your parents. Why don’t you ask Gabriel then,” the kwami said from where he’d perched on her head. “Though, his reason is probably along the lines of him being protective.”

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-(30 minutes later)-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Is everything set up, Adri?” Chloe asked when she entered the living room, her arms piled with food.

“Yep!” Adrien answered from where he stood next to the TV. “I’ve also posted an announcement on Twitter and Instagram that we’re going to go Live.”

Putting down her finds, Chloe snickered. “Do you think we’ll break twitter and Instagram after this?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Marinette intervened as she entered. She had changed out of her meditation clothes into a pink knitted sweater and black skorts. “I just got out of the call with Mom and Dad. They said they’ll join when they get home. Which would be in 45 minutes.”

“Oh my God. We’re going to break the internet!” Adrien laughed out, collapsing on the couch. Plagg flew out from his jacket pocket and into the pile of food.

“Did you get Camembert, Queenie?” the black kwami asked as he sniffed around.

Chloe scoffed at that. “Of course not! The stench of that cheese would stick to me otherwise. Adrien’s the smelly blonde here.”

Marinette laughed while Adrien sat up with an indignant “HEY!” and started wrestling with Chloe. Plagg grumbled and phased through the walls, presumably to the kitchen. While Pollen and Nooroo both flew to the pile of food, munching on their respective favorites. Cinnamon rolls for Nooroo and honey for Pollen.

“Okay, break it up you two! We still have to a livestream to do.”

“She started it!”

“Oh why don’t you cry me a river, alley cat.”

“Why you little-”

“And to think you used to have a crush on Adrien, Chlo.”

“Emphasis on **used to**.”

“But you still did crush on me, Queenie.”

“Okay! Let’s start before you brawl.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Okay. In retrospect, maybe revealing your identity the day before you leave was a bad idea,” Gabriel admitted, sheepishly.

“You admit that now?” Adrien grumbled, then yawned and leaned onto Marinette who was already dozing off.

“It’s because he didn’t think about what time your flight was,” Emilie chimed in. “Do forgive your father’s forgetfulness. He’s getting quite old.”

Tired chuckles emitted from the two sleepy teens at Gabriel’s indignant “HEY!” but he did look at the kids guiltily from front mirror.

The family was in a car on the way to the airport. Gabriel, for once, was driving while Emilie was in the passenger seat. The two teens on the other hand were basically laying in the back seat.

The live video that the teens had started had gotten quite crazy. BY the time the parents came, Instagram and Twitter were in the verge on breaking. It was half an hour later when both applications broke after both Gabriel and Adrien went into Over Protective Dad and Big Brother Mode, respectively, because some guys commented on how pretty Marinette looked. Chloe went home after having dinner.

Now it was still a bit early when the family hit the hay, but they were all awakened by a frantic Nooroo who was exclaiming about Marinette. Harley Quinn had broken into the young lady’s room and had attempted to kidnap her. Unluckily for the villain, Marinette had been training with her friends in all-sorts of defense and offense classes.(Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Luka and Kagami even took extra classes in gymnastics for added agility and flexibility.)

But even though Marinette was holding herself pretty well against the villain, Harley Quinn was still the person wearing an indestructible magical suit with an equally indestructible yoyo. Thankfully, Chat Noir swoops in on time and manages to chase out Harley Quinn.

That night, the family had all gathered into Gabriel and Emilie’s bedroom. But none of them were able to sleep. This incident had made them all realize the danger that Marinette is going to be in now. Especially since the entire world is now aware that she is the precious daughter of the Agreste family. Apologies were made and forgiven though.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when the family fell asleep. Only to awaken 4 hours later due to all of their phone alarms.

And now they’re in the car on the way to the airport, sleep-deprived.

They arrive with 10 minutes to spare and were instantly swarmed by reporters. The only reason they got away was because Gabriel promised them that he’ll organize a press conference in a few weeks.

When they walked into the building, everyone was staring and some even had their phones out. The family ignored it all and just made their way to the class. In an instant, Chloe captured Marinette into a hug to which the latter melted into. While Nino was there to give Adrien a side hug and latter leaned onto him heavily.

“Are you alright, Mari?” Chloe whispered, squeezing Marinette a bit.

“I’m fine, Chloe. Chat came in at the right time,” Marinette answered, squeezing back, reassuringly. Chloe nodded and was bout ask something but a loud voice made them break apart.

“GIRL! How dare you. Why would you keep this from me? I thought I was your best friend!” Alya exclaimed, angrily at Marinette. Lila was beside her, fake crocodile tears running.

“Yeah, Marinette. Do you really not trust us?” The liar all but sniffed.

Chloe snorted while Marinette sent them both a sickeningly sweet smile, making both girls flinch.

“I have no obligation to reveal my secrets to you or anyone else, Cesaire. A good friend would know that,” Marinette replied, her voice cold. “And even if I did tell you, would you really have believed me? Or would you just call me a liar and say that I was too obsessed with Adrien?”

Alya looked away, guilty with an embarrassed flush on her face. Then Marinette casted her eyes at Lila, then huffed and decided to ignore her. This made Lila cry harder.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette! I don’t know what I did but if it’s about Adrien, there is nothing between us,” Lila cried, pitifully. This made the rest of the class and Mlle. Bustier glare at Marinette, who only rolled her eyes.

“I’m aware. He would’ve told me if you were dating,” the girl shot back with a sweet smile.

Lila looked at her, enraged for a second before schooling her expression back to sad. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the speaker.

“PASSENGERS IN THE FIRST CLASS SEAT FOR THE FLIGHT TO GOTHAM! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PLANE WITH YOUR TICKET AND VISA.”

After the announcement, Gabriel and Emilie gave their kids a hug and a kiss each, to which the kids reciprocated before grabbing their luggage and going over to Chloe who was with her boyfriends, Nathaniel and Marc.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” Alya exclaimed and meant to run after them but Gabriel blocked her. “What-“

“I upgraded their seats to first class because I wanted to. Do you have a problem with that, Mlle Cesaire?” the famous fashion designer coldly inquired. The girl shook her head, afraid. “Good, then.” He smirked before walking away with Emilie.

“Satisfied?” his wife asked with a knowing smirk.

“No, but it will have to do,” Gabriel answered with a huff.

“Sure, darling, sure.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“So,” Nathaniel started, “Were you ever going to tell us about this secret or…?”

“We were,” Marinette answered. “Eventually at least. This whole reveal thing was never planned. Dad just did it out-of-the-blue.”

“Okay, okay,” Marc said. “But why aren’t Nino and the others also in First Class? Did you have a fight?”

Nathaniel and Marc were the only neutrals in the class. Marc was transferred into their class just last year and the two had been inseparable. Not even Lila could break them apart. Eventually, they started dating around the same time Chloe started to crush on Nathaniel. Their poly-relationship didn’t start until a few months ago after Chloe finally confessed her attraction for both of them. The three of them surprisingly fit well.

Adrien laughed at that. “As if. They wanted to stay with the class to record any new lies that Lila would spout.”

“I bet that she’d going to lie about the Waynes.”

“That is quite obvious, Chloe.”

“Hush it, Maribug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a separate one shot for the entire Instagram Live debacle.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Trouble on the Dot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS. All the characters are either 17-18 years old.

“Ah!” Adrien exclaimed as he ran out of the airport. “We’re finally out!”

Behind him, Marinette, Chloe and her boyfriends watched him with stifled laughter. The people around them were casting Adrien concerned and curious looks. It wasn’t helping that the blonde looked so relieved as if he was caged in for days.

Hooking her arm with his, Marinette flicked his forehead. “Maybe not say it like we held you in the plane by force. People are going to assume wrong.”

The blonde yelped and pouted at his sister. “Hey! It’s not my fault I hate planes.”

“That’s what he says but my phone says otherwise,” Chloe sang, teasingly and showed them her phone screen.

The blonde girl had posted 2 pictures on Instagram. A selfie with her boyfriends, and a picture of Mari and Adrien who was sleeping soundly and was curled on the latter’s lap. While Mari was engrossed in a book, her other hand seemed to be petting Adrien though. The caption was: Long plane ride with my Loves! <3 #ILoveMyBoyfies #AgresteSiblings #AdrienAgresteIsACat

Marinette snorted while Adrien pouted some more.

“You’re all being mean,” Adrien whined, flailing his arms. The other three just laughed at him.

Sadly, the moment was interrupted by a fake concerned voice.

“Oh, Marinette! Are you bullying Adrien now? I thought he was your brother,” Lila cried. The rest of the class was behind her with Alya beside her, a glare locked on Marinette. But before the reporter could speak, Adrien cut him off.

“We were obviously just playing around, Lila,” Adrien interjected, throwing an arm over Mari’s shoulders. “Accusing people without much thought can lead you to trouble.”

“Lila was just concerned, Adrien!” Alya hollered. “You don’t need to threaten her.”

Chloe clicked her tongue. “Of course you’d know what threatening looks like.”

Alya raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Wouldn’t you wanna know,” the girl smirked before turning and walking away, followed by her boyfriends. “Look, the bus is here. Shouldn’t we go in?”

Alya tried to get a last word in but Ms. Bustier cut her off by leading the class to the bus. Nino, Alix, Max and Kim quickly migrated over to Marinette and Adrien while the rest crowded Lila, who was once again spouting lies.

“So how was it on the other side?” Adrien teased, making Mari giggle and the groan.

“Horrible, man. I swear that girl doesn’t shut up,” Nino grumbled. “Please tell me you’re exposing her before we go back because I refuse to be anywhere near her.”

“Same here,” Alix scoffed. “She was telling them how she’s childhood friends with Damian Wayne.”

Marinette had to laugh at that. “Seriously? Does she not know when Damian became a Wayne?”

Max clicked his tongue. “No, I don’t believe she does. She said they were dating and that “Damiboo” was head-over-heels in love with her,” the boy sighed, tiredly. “It was embarrassing because the other passengers and flight attendants would look at us with either a curious or disbelieving expression.”

“Mlle. Bustier didn’t even bother to stop her. Lila only stopped when a flight attendant admonished her for being so noisy,” Kim sighed, exasperated. “There was at least half an hour of precious silence before she started again.”

All in all, the four looked absolutely beat. The flight was at least 10 hours, they suffered a lot.

“Awww. How about we have a sleepover once we arrive at the hotel. I think dad booked us a suite,” Marinette offered.

“Sounds amazing, dudette.”

“Anything to get away from the endless talking.”

“That sounds marvelous, Marinette.”

“I’m all in, Mari. You don’t suppose it’ll have a giant bathtub, right?”

“…Kim, I swear, I am still surprised you have a girlfriend.”

“HEY!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“You have got to be kidding me,” Marinette muttered when she came back to the spot where the bus was supposed to be. The class had left her at the airport. “Well, it’ll be their funeral.”

Earlier, as they were about to board, Marinette excused herself to go to the comfort room, making sure she told her brother. But as it seems, it had been all for naught. The class was about to feel the wrath of two blondes and it’d be a miracle if they survive.

“Miss Marinette, should we make our way to the hotel ourselves or wait for them?” Kaalki asked from inside Marinette’s jacket pocket.

It had been a mutual agreement between the Agrestes and Master Fu that Mariposa needs to stay in Paris, especially since Chat Noir and Queen Bee were currently away. So Nooroo and the miraculous was entrusted to Emilie since she was the previous holder. This way, Marinette was able to go on her field trip with the public none the wiser of ‘Mariposa’. Just in case though, Master Fu asked her to bring the horse miraculous so if the need arises, they’ll be able to come back to Paris quickly.

Marinette smiled at the kwami and whispered back. “Don’t worry, they’ll come back. Adri and Chlo are a force to be reckoned with when angry.”

“Um, miss? Are you possibly lost?” A voice asked from behind her, making her jump in surprise. “Whoops, sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

The French girl turned around and saw a tall young man with black hair with his bangs white, and blue eyes that looked apologetic and concerned.

“I’m not lost, sir. I’m simply waiting for my class to come back,” Marinette answered with a sheepish grin.

This made the young man raise a questioning eyebrow. “If you’re with your class, why aren’t you with them instead?”

Marinette laughed, nervously. “Well, they kinda, sorta left me behind.”

The young man’s eyes narrowed further in both concern and anger. But he wasn’t able to voice his thoughts because the bus suddenly arrived and came to a stop in front of them. In less than a second, a blonde blur shot out of the bus and tackled Marinette, who was actually ready for it and managed to hold her ground.

“MARI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU OKAY? I AM SO SORRY. ALL OF US KIND OF DOZED OFF AND WHEN WE WOKE UP, THE BUS HAD LEFT WITHOUT YOU!” Adrien shouted as he hugged his sister tightly. The latter hugged back, murmuring reassurances.

When they pulled back, they notice the young man looking at them. His eyes still held anger in them but now, it also showed relief.

Stepping away from Adrien, Marinette bows and send the young man a grateful smile. “Thank you for keeping me company. Even if for a short while…”

“Jason Todd,” the young man supplied. “And I wasn’t any problem at all. No one should ever be left alone in Gotham. It’s the City of Crimes after all.”

Adrien nods as he steps up. “I assure you this won’t happen again.” Jason nods back before leaving with a wave and a wink.

Adrien hugs Marinette one more time before leading her into the bus. Inside she sees a seething Chloe with her boyfriends half-heartedly holding her back, both looked angry as well. Ms. Bustier looked red and embarrassed while Lila was crying and was being comforted by her ‘friends’. Alya was fuming while Nino, who looked at her with indifference, blocked her from Chloe. Alix was being held down by both Max and Kim. And the driver was looking at their teacher disapprovingly.

A sigh escaped Marinette’s lips. It was as she had predicted. Well, almost. She turns a questioning gaze at her brother who looked relatively calm and simply hugging her.

“Why are you so calm?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde only looked at her innocently, as if he doesn’t snarl and hiss at every person that hurts his sister. Thankfully, the driver answered for him.

“It’s because he was the one to yell at them. He only stopped when we arrived back at the airport,” the driver snorted, causing Adrien to pout and glare at him.

Marinette giggled at ruffled Adrien’s hair before turning to the driver. “I apologize for all the ruckus you had to witness.”

“It’s fine, dearie. I’ve dealt with much, much worse,” the driver heartily laughed. “Now why don’t you go on and take a seat. I’m sure you’re all very tired already.”

The Agreste siblings thanked him before making their way over to their friends. Alya and Lila tried to grab Marinette and Adrien respectively but Nino and Kim blocked them while Chloe pulled Marinette into a hug. On the way to the hotel and up to their room, Adrien and Chloe stuck to Marinette’s side while their other friends were either at the front or the back.

And as promised, they had a sleepover at the Agreste siblings’ room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BONUS:

Tim: How long has Jason been like this?

Alfred: I believe it has been 5 hours, Master Tim.

Dick: What?! What happened?

Alfred: Master Jason said something about meeting a “Sunshine Incarnate”.

Dick: …what?

Damian: Tch. Idiot.

Jason: *Still screaming into a pillow*


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for not updating in so long. School's been keeping me busy and I didn't want this fic to suffer when I had writer's block. It's almost christmas break and my exams and research papers are almost done. In about a week or two, I should be free to update this fic more often.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy this.

Let it be known that despite the helpful experience and sense of responsibility that being a class president gives, the amount of work and responsibilities being left to Marinette far exceeds the normal tasks usually done by a class president who is also a _student_.

Unfortunately, due to Ms. Bustier’s belief that students must figure out their problems by themselves and that Marinette must always be the bigger person, the French-Chinese girl always ends up doing more work than she should. It wasn’t helping that Principal Damocles and the other teachers are viewing Ms. Bustier’s way of _teaching_ to be her being the nice person that she is. The only other person that sees how bad Marinette has it is Ms. Mendeliev.

Annoyingly enough, everyone views Ms. Mendeliev as a strict teacher, so whenever she “complains” about Ms. Bustier’s way of handling her students, they all think it’s because the other teacher isn’t being strict enough.

It was fortunate for Marinette that Ms. Mendeliev is on her side. Despite her strict behavior, the woman is actually really kind and helpful. She helped Marinette win the field trip to Gotham for her class. They compiled all the community service, fundraisers and volunteer work that the class had done. The judges were so impressed that they even extended the class’ week-long trip into a month-long trip.

It was most definitely amazing and everyone had been excited for the trip. The only downside was that Lila is spreading a new bout of lies that Marinette doesn’t bother listening to. It was expected after all.

Another opportunity that this trip offers is the chance to take back the Ladybug Miraculous. Because for all the lies, acting and cleverness that Lila shows, she’s actually very ignorant. Her main goal as Lila is to make everyone her “friend” which is another word for “servant” in her vocabulary. While her goal as Harley Quinn is to get revenge on people.

Logically, with her luck, Harley Quinn should be able to win easily, even with Chat Noir around. But like any other person, she has a weakness. And that weakness is her inability to properly use her powers.

Since Lila was never a chosen Ladybug, she cannot properly use the powers of a Ladybug. The first time she used “Lucky Charm” as Harley Quinn, Mariposa (who was looking through the eyes of her butterfly) had actually pitied her. For a second. The moment Harley Quinn started yelling about her kwami, Tikki like it was the kwami’s fault, any form of sympathy that Mariposa felt, evaporated instantly.

Anyone who accuses others as the reasons for their short comings isn’t worth any sympathy. Especially if they never tried to change that part of themselves.

Though while Harley Quinn’s inability to properly use “Lucky Charm” is an advantage, the fact that she also can’t use “Miraculous Ladybug” to turn back any damage that is done to the city is a huge disadvantage. As such, the cost of property damage and the mental health issues that the city of Paris is subjected to is high.

While Mayura’s sentimonsters are terrifying and bring nightmares. The way Harley Quinn handles things is different. Unable to use her powers, the villain resorts to stealing, terrorizing and kidnapping.

Honestly, Marinette was almost taken way too many times to be considered safe. So Gabriel had hired bodyguards for her and Adrien but made sure they were the kind of guards that can blend in.

Anyway, the fundraisers that Marinette’s class organized is to help with the construction of the city and to build facilities that can help people who’d experienced mental health issues.

Hopefully, with the possible help of the Gotham heroes, they’ll be able to take down Harley Quinn once and for all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the person to organize the field trip, Marinette is also the one to organize the schedule. As such, she has to make sure that they all had time to recover from the jet lag and sleep in. Which is exactly what Marinette and her friends were doing.

The class left Paris at 7 in the morning and arrived at Gotham around 11:30 pm. Marinette and her friends had stayed up til’ 1 am before they all fell asleep in a tangle of limbs in their makeshift fort.

The first to wake up is Marinette at around 12 in the afternoon. She woke up due to her growling stomach so she dragged her feet over to the small kitchen in the suite. Having a rich, protective father has its perks after all.

After doing her morning routine (even if isn’t morning), Marinette started on breakfast- er, brunch? Half an hour in, Adrien joined her. They moved around the kitchen and each other in practiced harmony.

It was another 30 minutes before Chloe walked into kitchen and instantly freezes at the sight. She let out a pained sigh as she face palms.

“You do know that there is a breakfast buffet downstairs, right?” she reminded the two Agrestes with a raised eyebrow.

“We know,” they answered without stopping, not even bothering to glance at Chloe, whose eye twitches at being ignored.

“Then why are you cooking?” she sighs.

Marinette turns to her with a deadpan. “Do you really want to see Lila and her gang downstairs? ‘Because I am not awake enough to deal with any of them.”

“And that’s also why dad got us a suite with a kitchen,” Adrien chimed in. “Also, would you really pick hotel food over _our homemade dishes_, Chloe?”

The blonde girl huffs while the two Agrestes snicker. “I really do wonder who taught you two to be so mean.”

“Obviously Gabriel Freaking Agreste,” the two cooks replied, simultaneously.

Chloe snorts. “I don’t know why I thought otherwise. Anyway, I did come here for another reason. Mind letting me borrow a pan and a spatula? I think it’s time to wake these losers up.”

The two Agrestes turn to her with gleaming eyes as a mischievous grin appears on their face.

“You should’ve started with that, Chlo.”

“I’ll fetch the camera.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-

Bonus:

_*Clang* *Clang* *Bang* *Clang*_

Everyone that was asleep all jolted up with a shriek at the sudden noise. They turned towards it and groaned. Marinette cackled from the side, a camera in hand, recording the two blondes.

Said blondes were continuously banging 2 pans together while singing, “I got no sleep cause of y’all!”

Nathaniel and Marc: Why are we dating you again?

The rest: Why are we friends again?

Marinette: Cause we make good food.


End file.
